(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of head support devices, more particularly head support devices for use in procedures where the patient is positioned face down.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Head and face support and protection devices for use during operations where a patient is positioned face down for any length of time are well known in the art. It is well established that a patient's external and internal face structures could be injured during face down operations if the head and face are not supported in a proper manner. In addition to the obvious need to support the face and head in a way that allows the patient to breathe freely and also provide technicians access to the face, there is also a need to support the face structures in such a manner that the pressure between the face and the support structure does not cause injury to the patient during a potentially lengthy procedure, due to gravity and other forces applied to the patient during the procedure. Numerous devices have been disclosed which are designed to support a patient's head and face safely and comfortably during face down procedures. These devices generally comprise padded or foam structures with openings for breathing as well as accessing and viewing the patient during a face down procedure.
Many of the devices designed for this purpose are made simply of foam with no further support materials, and are designed to be placed on top of an operating table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,035, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,501, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,272, U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,058 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,924 B1, each disclose contoured foam support pillows of varying design. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,035 discloses a block-like contoured foam support with openings for breathing, viewing, medical instruments, tubes, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,501 discloses a contoured foam support with a convex underside designed to flex and create an evenly distributed force against the patient's face. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,272 discloses a foam “anesthesia pillow” which is a contoured foam pillow with multiple access channels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,058 B1 discloses a surgical pillow comprising 2 different types of foam with face cutout and access channels. And U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,924 B1 discloses a contoured foam support with cutout and access channels.
A number of other support devices utilize a foam pillow of some type mounted on some type of solid support, these devices being designed to sit on top of or attach to an operating table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,064, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,983, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,763 B2 each disclose inventions of this type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,064 discloses a device comprising a pillow made of soft resilient foam which is contoured to the shape of the face with a T-shaped cutout section, sitting upon a support plate with an attached tilt-adjustable mirror hanging below, and a clamp for attaching the apparatus to the end of a table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,983 discloses devices with rocker or pivot bases with contoured chin support and forehead support cushions resting upon them. The devices provides for adjustment of the distance between the chin and forehead support cushions and angle of tilt of the head in one plane, allowing for lowering or raising the chin in relation to the forehead. And U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,763 B2 discloses a device with a single contoured cushion set on a base with independently adjustable shock absorbing support pins, which may be used in conjunction with a mirror and/or with struts extending from the end of an operating table.
And a third grouping of previously disclosed devices have a padded solid frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,883, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,623, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,333 each disclose inventions of this type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,883 discloses a padded trough-like structure with an opening for the eyes, nose and mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,623 discloses a device with a cushioned open frame and a rigid convex open mesh. The device also features a transversely extending height-adjustable base which underlies the patient's chest and stabilizes the device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,333 discloses protective helmet with padded interior and modular components.
Yet another example of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,494 which discloses a support mask with independently inflatable cushions, which are electronically inflated and deflated at specific time intervals.